Coloring eggs has been an Eastern custom among many religious and national groups. In the United States, the art of decorating Easter eggs is a well-known annual activity which is enjoyed by many people. Tie-dyeing is a coloring process which can impart an intricate, aesthetic design to an article. The article by Susan Doerfler, "Taking a Dip-Tie Dyed Easter Egg Design Embellish Run-of-the Mill Shell," The Arizona Republic, Sunday, Apr. 5, 1987, describes a method of tie-dyeing eggs by inserting the egg into a nylon stocking and immersing the egg/stocking in a bowl of dye. Although effective, this method has the disadvantage of not being able to control, in fine detail, the patterns and colorations on the egg surface. Another disadvantage of this method is the difficulty of applying multiple colors to an egg at selected locations on the egg surface. Further, this method can be rather messy, since the user's hands can become discolored with dye by handling the bowl and the dye-wetted nylon stocking. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device and a method for tie-dyeing eggs which overcomes such disadvantages.